Falling
by SurreptitiousNinja
Summary: '"Finnick, I'm falling." "Don't worry. I'll catch you."' Finnick and Annie short one-shot. T for VERY LIGHT swearing.


**A/N: I have a new found obsession with Finnick and Annie. They are so cute. So here you go.**

**Set soon after Annie's games. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games in any way, shape or form.**

Annie sat on the beach, her knees drawn up under her chin. She wrapped her arms around her legs and watched as the sun seemingly sunk in to the ocean, the blackness of the water swallowing the ball of fire whole. This was Annie's favorite time of day to come to the beach- while everyone else was getting in to bed, she could sit in peace and think.

Today, Annie's mind was on one thing: Finnick Odair. She had no idea what she felt for him or what he felt back, but there was no denying it- if she spent her special time pondering it, day after day, he must be pretty important.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Annie wondered why she wasn't thinking about her games that she so recently escaped from. Maybe it was because of the fact that she was finally gone from that hellhole, and she was never going back. Maybe it was because she knew she was crazy, and she knew that the Games were what made her this way. Or maybe it was because even though she 'escaped', she would never truly be rid of the Hunger Games. So why bother thinking about it now when it'll haunt you for the rest of your life?

Suddenly, Annie heard footsteps. Even if she wasn't thinking about it, her nerves were still on end from the Games. In one smooth motion, she unlocked her arms from there place around her legs, stood up, and tried to take in her surroundings as casually as possible. Annie knew she was leaving her backside open, but she also knew that if anyone came within three yards of her she would take them down.

"_Annie?_" A voice called suspiciously. Annie whirled as she saw the one and only Finnick Odair approaching.

_Shit,_ she thought. As he came closer, Annie tried to think of something to say that wasn't a completely embarrass her. By now, the sun was almost fully set, and Finnick was a dark silhouette against the glare of the last rays of sunlight. It spooked Annie a bit, though she tried not to let it show.

Finnick finally arrived in front of her. But by then, Annie still hadn't thought of anything sensible to say. So she said the first thing that came to mind.

"You smell like Capitol." Annie said, crinkling her nose. Finnick gaped at her for a moment, before letting out a harsh, humorless laugh.

"I'm sure I do," he spat bitterly. Annie wondered what she had said wrong, but felt bad nonetheless.

"Finnick... Are you okay?" Annie cringed as he let out another dark laugh.

"Why are you here, Annie?" Finnick asked, ignoring her prior question. Annie frowned. It almost seemed like he was trying to smoothly evade her question. She blinked once, twice, three times before answering.

"I like to come here and think, sometimes." He grinned.

"Well, it just so happens that I do, too," Finnick smirked. "Sometimes." Annie giggled in to her hand. She didn't know why she did; it was just something about him that was so... inviting. Charming. Warm. Annie honestly didn't know. She couldn't tell.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Annie immediately blushed. Finnick kept the smirk plastered on his face, collecting a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ah. Thinking about me, are you?" Annie put on her best outraged look. Finnick rolled his eyes. "Well, it doesn't surprise me, I guess. I mean, what women _isn't_ thinking about me?" Annie blushed.

"Shut up, Odair."

"You know, I think even a few _guys_ are thinking about me-" the cocky bastard continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"Finnick," Annie suddenly said, interrupting him mid sentence. Something about food and a guy named Therg. Finnick looked up in surprise.

"Yeah?" He said, face gentle and eyes full of concern.

"We're friends, right?" She asked abruptly. Finnick blinked, then shrugged. There was something in his eye, though. A glimmer of something... hurt? Anger? Sadness?

"I guess so. Why?" Annie winced the tiniest bit- she tried not to let Finnick notice, but Victors notice everything. Even if he didn't comment, Annie knew he saw it. Why _was_ she wincing, anyway? It's not like he... she... Oh, boy. Annie didn't even know anymore.

"Um, well..." Annie couldn't bring herself to ask him about her whole relationship dilemma, so she spurted some other random, irrelevant thing. "I hardly know anything about you! If we're friends, shouldn't we know some things about each other?" Finnick raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Eventually, he started to speak again.

"Alright... Should we play, like, Twenty Questions or something?" Annie's eyes lit up- for show, of course- and she sat down. The sun was long gone by now, sunken under the sea only to be found bright and early in the morning. It was cold and dark. Annie rubbed her hands up and down her arms. Finnick looked over at her.

"Cold?" She nodded. Finnick slipped off his jacket and handed it to her. Annie nodded her thanks and slipped it over her shoulders. It smelled like District Four (the ocean). Finnick cleared his throat.

"Anyway, do you want to start this game or what?" With that, a fabulous game of Twenty Questions had begun. By the time they day both asked each other nineteen questions, Annie knew that his favorite color was sea green, he favorite weapon was a trident, his mentor and now friend was Mags, a Victor from long ago, and other various, unimportant information about Finnick Odair.

Laughing, Annie muted her giggles to the point where she could talk, and asked, "Why do you smell like Capitol?" She meant it as a harmless joke, but Finnick automatically stopped laughing. Annie looked at him, and all humor was gone from his face.

"Finnick?" Annie asked. He looked solemnly at her.

"Do you really want to know why I smell like Capitol?" He whispered, looking straight in to her eyes. Annie shivered, but not from the cold.

"You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to-" Finnick shook his head.

"No, no. I want to tell you." He took a deep breath. "Okay. I always smell this was because... President Snow, he- he _sells_ me to any willing buyer." Annie gaped at him.

"Oh, oh _Finnick_," She whispered, putting a hand on his cheek. He leaned in to it gratefully. Ight then and there, Annie made a snap decision. She wound her arms around his neck. His hands instinctively went to her waist.

"Finnick," she whispered. "I'm falling."

"Don't worry. I'll catch you."

**A/N: Wow, that was fluffy. Not my best work, but it's late. Cut me some slack.**


End file.
